


The King and the Beast

by pomidor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: God i'm so romantic sometimes, M/M, Season 2, Too short for a one-shot, aka when it was happy for like a second, death?, is that even a warning in this show?, like seriously just roses and murder, too long for a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just romantic Hannigram stuff. Because you know, that relationship is so healthy. But yeah, one of those 'happy ending' things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and the Beast

_“Society tends to keep beasts locked in cages, dear Will.”_

They were in Hannibal’s abandoned office. Jack suggested Will may be able to understand the cannibal’s actions if he looked his things over.

 

In truth Will didn’t even try. He just looked around the place reminding himself the moments he spend here.  He slowly made his way towards the desk sitting in the comfortable leather chair.

 

“Did he sit like this?” Braver asked forcing Will to open his eyes.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you. As if he was a king.”

 

Will sank back into the chair smiling to himself. “Only when nobody could see him.”

 

Braver walked to stand before the desk.

 

“Why did he kill himself?”

 

Will looked the man in the eyes, something he rarely done with someone other then his ex-psychiatrist.

 

“Did you ever meet Dr. Lecter?”

 

“I saw him once or twice in front of your cell.”

 

“What did you think of him?”

 

“He seemed pleasant enough. I thought he must care about you if he’s willing to see a person that wanted to shoot him.”

 

“Were you surprised that he was the murderer?”

 

Braver looked at him leaning over the desk. “No.” He said putting his hand on Will’s face. “I thought he had some kind of an unhealthy obsession. But then again, who wouldn’t with that amazing mind of yours.”

 

“I’d look out for my fingers if I were you.” Came a heavily accented voice. Will felt it resonating in the silence before Braver’s hand landed in a bloody puddle on the desk. The man couldn’t even get out a scream before he was butchered with surgical precision.

 

“Are we having dinner here, or wherever you plan us to go?”

 

“Oh, I think I can manage cooking something small before our flight to Hong Kong.” Hannibal smiled at him.

 

Will sighted.

 

“They’re totally going to think I’m the murderer, now that you’re dead.”  

 

A week later Will read in Louds’ paper about his and his lawyer’s deaths by a psychotic serial killer who escaped the institute, known as Matthew Brown.

 

_“But there will be no cage for us.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I recently amused myself by looking through old fics that I never posted (being sick and having nothing better to do) and yeah that's how I found some shitty stuff and decided to share. Coz' there is never too much Hannigram.


End file.
